The invention relates to a device for preparing bulk material, in batch quantities, having a drum which can be rotated about a horizontal axis, a baffle rotor within the drum and a dust removal arrangement comprising a suction box arranged within the drum having a suction pipe extending outside the drum.
Such a device has become known through DE-C2-29 09 408, which device has a suction box in the drum interior for the removal of dust.
The openings in the suction box for the suction current lie directly behind a down-draught which is generated by a stripper and meets with the baffle rotor. As a result of this arrangement, a comparatively large amount of bulk material or sand, as the case may be, is also removed by suction in addition to the dust, this bulk material or sand being lost with regard to future use.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a device as aforesaid which renders possible optimum removal of dust from the interior space of the drum with the least possible sand loss and suction power.